


Happy Huxloween

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Crack, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux, Voodoo, Witch Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: I'm going to be late on a lot of these prompts because of school, but whatever, hopefully you'll still read it because we're all garbage here.





	1. Pumpkin Spice Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this one when I just woke up, so it's really short and shit and some weird office au thing idk

They both looked like hell.

Kylo couldn't help but to think this in the midst of his morning delirium as he set a tray of pumpkin spice lattes between them on the floor, Hux immediately grabbing one as soon as he did. They had pulled yet another all-nighter, and the both of them had the bags under their eyes to show for it. Hux dealt with it a whole lot better, seeing as it was almost normal for him to be awake constantly―always busying himself with something. Kylo, on the other hand, felt like he was going to drop dead any second. 

Books and papers were scattered around them along with various highlighters and other office supplies. They had been given a project, and Hux was determined to complete it ahead of the deadline to avoid having it interfere with his favorite holiday―Halloween―even if it meant keeping Kylo awake for a consecutive week. 

Kylo was convinced Snoke had given them this project in October on purpose, knowing full well if he scheduled anything to be done on Halloween, it would be completed weeks in advance. It made him somewhat regret being one of the only people Hux could tolerate in the office because if the man ever needed a partner for something, it was nearly always Kylo who was chosen for it. Which wasn't a problem normally. Until something was scheduled in October and Kylo was forced to lose sleep over it. 

Kylo took one of the lattes from the tray and stared across the floor at Hux, who was laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows, his latte sitting in front of him as he stared at a file with a blue highlighter in his hand. His ginger hair was disheveled, falling over his forehead slightly, and he had his reading glasses perched up on the bridge of his nose. He looked younger somehow, Kylo thought, as he observed the cute Halloween-themed pajamas the other man wore―the jack-o-lantern sweatshirt matching his brightly-colored hair. 

"I think I found something." Hux muttered, eyes still on the file as he spoke.

"Oh?" Kylo mused, quirking up an eyebrow as he took a sip of his latte and pretended to flip through a few papers―totally doing his job and not staring at his coworker.

"Yep. Ironically enough, this," he set down the highlighter and picked up his coffee, "is the problem. Do you realize how much Snoke is spending to keep that coffee shop in the office building?" 

Kylo shrugged, not really caring either way despite knowing he should, "Too much?"

"Exactly. There's a Starbucks right down the street from it anyway. The office doesn't need one. He needs to tell them to pack up their shit and leave." Hux set down his coffee and picked up the highlighter again, highlighting something in blue, "There. Problem solved. And it only took 37 hours. See? Not too bad."

"I want to die."

"Don't do that in my house, please. I have enough to clean." Hux glanced up at Kylo finally then, taking in the larger man's exhausted appearance with a sigh, "You're staying here because I'm actually concerned you will die from falling asleep at the wheel."

"Fair enough, but―."

"Yes, you can sleep in my bed." He rolled his eyes, pushing himself up from the floor, "But I'm really tired, so don't be a pervert, Ren."

"But cuddles are allowed, right?"

"Gay." Hux rolled his eyes at him again, staring at him for a few moments before muttering a quiet, "Yes."

Kylo grinned, taking another sip of his latte and thanking whatever supreme being was out there that his sleepless nights had finally come to an end.


	2. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more delirious writing that's fluff/angst/crack bs, idk
> 
> some cliché high school au thing

The high schoolers all sat around the fire pit, some chatting, others roasting marshmallows. It was a warm atmosphere filled with laughter and the crackle of the flames―the pleasant scent of melted marshmallows wafting through the air.

Phasma and Rey were sitting on one of the logs, sharing a mint-colored blanket Phasma got out of her truck, while Finn and Poe stood in front of the fire, marshmallows jammed on coat hangers roasting over the flames. Mitaka sat in front of the fire, holding his gloved hands close to its orange glow in order to gain some warmth despite the chilly autumn air.

Meanwhile Kylo and Hux were on their own, sitting down by the riverside in the forest a good few feet away from their friends. They both were staring up at the stars in silence, their fingers interlocked with each other's. 

They had been dating since the eighth grade, and ever since their senior year of high school began, they had both grown rather territorial over the other―always finding time to be alone together even in instances like these, where they were expected to socialize with their other friends. They were nervous yet oddly calm about the idea of possibly being ripped apart after this year, and as a result, there was an unspoken agreement between them to keep their romance going for as long as possible, to enjoy every inch of it while it lasted.

Kylo didn't like it though. He couldn't imagine himself being with anybody else after so long, and he was extremely nervous over the next year to come―whether or not he would get into the college he wanted or if he and Hux would last during the summer after graduation. It all seemed to be happening too fast.

But in that moment, he wasn't scared. Not while Hux was still by his side, not while their hands were in each other's, and definitely not while they were there, staring up at the cosmos together.

Hux leaned his head on Kylo's shoulder, and Kylo let him, craning his neck slightly to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head and smiling when Hux nuzzled closer.

"Are you cold?" Kylo asked in a quiet voice, his hand leaving Hux's in order to wrap around his shoulders.

"Kind of." He answered, equally as quiet, lifting his head up to meet Kylo's gaze, his blue-green eyes glimmering beneath the night sky.

"C'mere." Kylo whispered, patting his thigh, grinning when Hux complied and moved to sit on his lap, facing towards him.

His hands rested on Hux's hips as he pulled him close, peering up into his face as the other boy wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders. Their chests were pressed together and Kylo could feel the warmth of Hux's breath on his skin, a hand weaving its way through his ebony locks of hair―twirling, brushing, petting. One of his hands traveled up the back of Hux's sweater, enjoying the way he shivered against him from the cool autumn breeze. 

Once his hand reached the back of Hux's neck, he gently pushed him forward, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss that soon grew more heated. Hux's hips slowly began to rock against him and Kylo let out a quiet gasp in response, biting on Hux's bottom lip gently.

"Hux? Kylo?" Rey called loudly through the woods for them, the pair immediately jumping away from each other, "My dad brought the pizza!"

The two boys groaned, standing up from their spot on the ground and straightening out their clothes the best they could. 

"We'll be there in a minute!" Kylo called back, turning to look at Hux with a grimace as he muttered to himself, "She is the biggest cock-block, I swear..."

"I'm warmed up now though." Hux laughed, a smirk on his face, "And if you're good to me tonight, I'll let you spend the night at my house. My parents aren't home."

"That sounds nice, but that doesn't fix my boner."

Hux rolled his eyes, grabbing Kylo's hand and pulling him ahead, "Readjust. If anyone sees it and says anything, they can suck a dick."

"This is why I love you."

"Because I tell people to suck dicks?"

"No, because you are a dick."

When they returned to the fire pit and sat around the fire with their friends, Kylo no longer found himself thinking about the future or where they would be the next year. He simply enjoyed the moment, especially with Hux there by his side.


	3. Meta Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I had no idea what I was doing for this one bc I just recently learned what meta horror was, and I was given a very general definition, so if this is stupid, just enjoy it for the shitfest that it is and consider it simple crack

"Hux, what are you watching?"

Kylo had just walked into the living room to find his roommate sprawled out across the sofa, staring blankly at the television screen, only sparing Kylo a single glance before turning his attention back to the glow of the screen with a bored expression.

"I don't know. Some douchebag randomly left this tape in the mailbox." Hux finally replied in a tired voice, "I don't know what it is. It's just a bunch of random creepy images."

"...Somebody left a tape and you decided to watch it, and it's nothing but creepy images?" Kylo repeated slowly, "That sounds an awful lot like The Ring. What's next? A phone call that says, 'seven days?'"

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

The two of them stared at each other for a long time then, and Hux simply shook his head and laughed awkwardly, gesturing for Kylo to go ahead and pick up the phone, "Don't be stupid. The Ring is just a movie. This tape was probably just a prank."

Kylo raised a skeptical eyebrow, eyeing Hux warily as he went to grab the phone off of the hook. Slowly, he lifted it, and pressed the speaker button, silence enveloping the room for a moment until all that was heard was an ominous whispery voice on the other line. 

"Seven days..."

"OH, FUCK NO." Kylo screamed, opening the nearby window and chucking the phone outside as far as he could. 

"What the fuck? Throwing the phone out the window isn't going to help anything, Ren."

"Who gives a fuck about the phone right now? We'll end up in the dirt like it if we don't make a fucking copy of the tape."

"Then, let's make a god damn tape. What are we waiting for?"

"What will we do with it? We can't just keep it. Somebody we like might watch it. We don't have many friends, Hux." 

"...I have an idea."

And that is the story of how old man Snoke mysteriously died the week after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this. the ring is great, ok.


	4. Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this prompt got me really excited because dolls are common themes in my writing in general (when I'm not writing trashy fanfics lmao), so I got really inspired with this. 
> 
> So enjoy witch!Hux, who's a practitioner of voodoo. Also, somewhat yandere!Hux and yandere!Kylo. Implied virgin!Hux. 
> 
> WARNING: There is implied rape near the end, so venture at your own risk
> 
> Info about Hux's ritual can be found in the end notes

Hux hummed quietly to himself as he worked, staring down fondly at the small doll on his desk that closely resembled his beloved, its little dark locks of hair completely authentic as they were stolen from Kylo Ren's hairbrush. He sighed contently as he brushed his black-polished fingernails through the soft hairs, pressing a chaste kiss to the cloth of its forehead.

"Soon enough I'll have the real you..." He whispered, his blue-green eyes flickering over to the tiny scroll of honey-slicked paper, a thin string of black ribbon tied into a neat bow around it.

He picked up the needle resting beside it, staring into the cute button eyes of his creation as he let the sharp tool press into his skin and let out a quiet gasp, smiling wickedly once he pulled the needle out and lathered it up in the blood slowly dripping down his wrist. Once the needle was stained red, he held his doll firmly in its stand with his hand, poking his tongue out in silent concentration as the needle hovered over its nonexistent heart. Slowly, Hux pushed it through the thick cloth, grinning victoriously when it came out the other side.

"That's a good boy, Ren... Give in to me..." Hux whispered to the doll as he pulled it off of the metal bars that held it up, grabbing the small scroll that sat close by along with it.

He gently placed both items in the newspaper he had sprawled out on his bed, carefully wrapping them so that the needle did not tear through. Tearing off a few pieces of the tape he stuck on the headboard earlier, he taped up the newspaper to make sure it wouldn't unwrap, giving out a satisfied hum once it was complete. 

He noticed a few scarlet droplets staining the paper, frowning once he realized his wrist was still bleeding, a little river of blood flowing down his pale skin. Lapping up the blood with his tongue, he kept his lips pressed over the miniscule wound, marching back over to his desk to retrieve a Band-Aid from one of its drawers.

As he did so, he heard his phone buzz lightly against the wood of the desk, a familiar name lighting up on the screen as a new text message arrived in his inbox.

[From Kylo Ren<3:  
Hey........ Did u accidentally grab my gym bag today? I think I have urs....]

Hux felt his heartbeat thunder wildly in his chest, an all-too-giddy grin soon appearing on his face that he quickly wiped away as he picked up the phone and carefully typed out a response.

[To Kylo Ren<3:  
Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is yours lol. The clothes are all too big and you shed like a dog. Your hair is on literally everything! Lol.]

[From Kylo Ren<3:  
Ok thank god. Thought some weirdo might have stolen my stuff again. And yeahhhh lol oops. Can u bring it back to me at school? Thx]

Hux dropped the phone back on the desk with a loud thud, eyes darkening a bit as he stared at the text, "You won't think I'm weird for long, Ren."

He strode back over to the bed and snatched up his newspaper-covered handiwork, his thumbs brushing over the crumpled headliner that held Ren's name from the time he won the school talent show, "Spirit Erzulie, please guide me tonight..." 

He walked out of his bedroom and passed the living room, where his father lay past out drunk on the sofa. As he reached the backdoor, he shifted the weight of his work into one hand and pushed the door open with the other, pressing his hip against the door to push it further.

The cool autumn breeze caressed his face, his usually neat hair swaying with the leaves in the wind. A dog barked somewhere in the distance and another barked back in response, but other than that and the occasional passing of cars and the hum of wind chimes, the night was quiet as the stars smiled down at him from the dark sky above. A piece of him hoped the lovely glow of the stars resembled the spirit's gaze, that he had her blessing.

Walking across the neatly trimmed lawn, he stopped in front of a large tree, the only tree in their yard. Its large branches loomed over him, the round trunk one of the biggest Hux had ever seen in this town―it was old and full of life, the perfect place to bury his handiwork.

He crouched down in a spot between the healthily-fed roots of the tree, setting aside the newspaper bundle as he began digging through the earth, not caring at all about the nasty dirt that stuck beneath his fingernails or the slimy worms that swirled around his fingers before being tossed aside. Nothing would keep him away from doing what had to be done. Ren would be his―no―Ren WAS his. Erzulie would not let him down.

Once he deemed the hole deep enough, he placed the bundle inside, his heart leaping in his throat as he gazed at the headliner of the newspaper again and spotted the beloved name. He scooped up the dirt from the small pile he had created and threw it back where it belonged, patting the soil down once the hole was filled again. 

For the next few days, he did nothing when he returned home from school. Just meditated, his thoughts clear of anything that didn't involve Ren. And sure enough, the night of the seventh moon, he was given a confession and heartily thanked the spirit for her guidance. 

[From Kylo Ren<3:  
I never realized how amazing u were before... would u maybe like to go out sometime?]

The next few weeks passed, and Hux found himself pinned beneath his beloved, his wrists held tightly above his head and his jaw held in a vice-grip between Ren's thick fingers, his face squished and lips puckered as a result. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, bare and flushed.

Ren's voice was menacing and dominant, his warm breath able to be felt against Hux's lips as he spoke, "You belong to me, and no one else. Okay?"

"Yes..." Hux breathed out shakily, chest heaving as Ren pushed into him further, a burning sensation in the small of his back.

"Say it." His grip got tighter and Hux groaned, unable to move in Ren's hands.

"I be-belong to you... N-no one else..."

"Good boy." He whispered, slackening his grip on Hux's jaw to deliver a fevered kiss.

Hux's eyes were glazed over, small sharp gasps tumbling past his lips with every movement of Ren's hips. His body was on fire, but he didn't care if this was his karmic backlash for playing God, wanting and loving Ren too much to care―even if it hurt him so very much.

"If you ever let anyone else touch you like this, I'll kill them..." Ren mumbled as he trailed sloppy kisses down Hux's neck, "...and you."

"I would d-deserve it..."

"I'll be your first and your last."

"Yes..."

How ironic, Hux thought, that the doll-maker would become the doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voodoo is something that has intrigued me since I was very young ever since my aunt brought me back a voodoo doll from a trip to New Orleans.
> 
> This story includes an actual voodoo love spell that I found that is for more advanced users of the art. Love spells are big no-nos, so I advise you not to take anything from this story if you're interested in witchcraft. 
> 
> Erzulie (also spelled Erzili or Ezili) is actually a spirit from Haitian Vodou and Louisiana Voodoo, known as the "Loa of Love and Beauty." An attribute of hers is a heart pierced by a sword (hence the needle in the doll's heart). She is the patron of love, health, beauty, homosexuals, and passion to name a few.


	5. Halloween Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do for this one, so enjoy yet another shitfest

Nothing in this world could make Armitage Hux more excited than the month of October. He hated most holidays, claiming it was a lame excuse for families to force reunions and pretend they actually cared for one another. Halloween, on the other hand, was different. He could dress however he wanted and scare the living shit out of anyone all in the name of "Halloween spirit" for an entire MONTH. What could be better? It was the holiday of holidays, the king, and he felt at one with it walking into the decorated entrance of his high school—decked out in his dark skinny jeans and jack-o-lantern sweater.

He whistled as he walked with a pep in his step, his rare good mood only faltering at the sight that greeted him before his locker.

Ben Solo—or who he assumed was Ben, based solely off of his body-type—stood in front of Hux's locker with a strange scratched up black and silver helmet covering his face, arms and ankles crossed as he leaned back against the metal. Hux stopped and gaped at him stupidly for a moment, extremely confused.

It was the month of Halloween, sure, but what on earth was he supposed to be? And more importantly, why hadn't any of the teachers reported him to the principal's office yet for dress code violations?

"Ben?" Hux furrowed his brows, still not completely sure it was him.

His voice sounded muffled beneath the helmet as he spoke, "Yes?"

Hux blinked, dumbfounded by the casualness with which his friend spoke. Shifting his footing awkwardly, he stared long and hard at Ben, unable to tell whether or not he was looking back at him. He frowned, not fond of the way he was unable to see Ben's expressions beneath the mask.

"What's with the helmet?" He asked finally, taking a step closer to take a better look.

There were scratches and nicks in it that made it look worn, as if a fierce warrior had ridden into battle with it several times before. He couldn't really tell what material it was made from unless he were to touch it, but he still admired the artistry that went into it to make it look the way it did. It made the usually handsome face of his friend vanish and leave an intimidating monster in its wake—a good prop for a costume, though Hux was still unsure what exactly for.

"Like it?" Ben asked, cocking his head slightly. 

Hux imagined him smirking within the security of the helmet, his expression smug and arrogant as always.

"My grandfather had it made for me."

"Okay, but what is it for? What are you supposed to be?"

"Myself. It's a fashion statement."

Hux blinked in confusion, rolling his eyes once his friend's words finally sank in, "Interesting choice of fashion."

"I should say the same to you, pumpkin."

"Fuck off."

"That shirt matches your hair."

"I said, fuck off."

Nothing made Armitage Hux happier than the month of October, but nothing knocked him out of that state quite like Ben Solo, who also felt like he was a Halloween king but to a much different degree. Regardless, they still agreed later that day that they both looked pretty bad ass, even if Hux preferred Ben without the mask.


	6. Transformation

Hux hadn't seen Kylo in roughly two years. The assumption had always been that he had died during an encounter with a group of resistance pilots, in which his shuttle had been severely damaged and crashed into a nearby star. That had been what Hux had reported to the Supreme Leader at least, who hadn't argued otherwise.

Hux had been devastated that day, and yet here Kylo Ren stood before him in the flesh. He stood in the middle of Hux's quarters unmoving, and Hux gaped at him in disbelief, debating on whether or not he had gone mad. After all, Kylo had to be dead. There was no way he could have survived crashing into a star no matter how powerful he was, and an escape pod definitely wouldn't have been able to withstand the gravitational pull. Besides, if it miraculously had, they would have been notified of it immediately. There was absolutely no way he could have evaded death. It was impossible.

Kylo was staring at him expectantly, his large puppy-like eyes peering up into Hux's face. His dark hair had grown longer, now accompanied by matching facial hair lining his chin and upper lip. His clothes were elegant, consisting of elite white and red fine fabrics—beautiful but unbefitting of Kylo, who had always preferred his raggedy dark robes over fashionably sleek uniforms. 

Hux blinked—once, twice—but Kylo was still there each time he opened his eyes, poised eloquently in a manner that suited his bloodline—like a senator's son—but not himself as he usually stood with his back hunched over, muscles flexed as if he were ready to jump someone.

"Aren't you going to say anything, general? It's rude to stare at people."

That was his voice, but it couldn't be him, Hux thought, it just couldn't be. His fingers twitched, tempted to snatch his blaster from its holster attached to his belt. Ren seemed to sense this, his hand raising from his side to paralyze the general's body through use of the Force.

"I'm kind enough to pay you a visit after all these years, and your first instinct is to kill me? Charming."

"You can't be him." Hux said, mostly to himself more than anybody else, "Kylo Ren is dead."

"You're right." He began, striding across the room to stand before Hux, "Except that you're not. I would have thought you'd be glad to see me alive and well."

"You're not him."

"I am."

"It's impossible. There's absolutely no way he could have survived, and if he had, he would have told me sooner."

"You have too much faith in him."

Ren stepped closer, his hand caressing Hux's cheek, his gaze softening as he stared into the cold blue eyes of his general, "I've missed you."

Hux snapped his eyes shut as Ren's lips ghosted over his, his heart beating so fast he feared he might have a heart attack. He wanted to push him away, but the invisible restraints kept his arms secure at his sides.

"Hux. Look at me."

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his quarters. The landscape had transformed, and he was planet-side somewhere he had never been before—a planet close to a star with rocky terrain and unbearable heat. He spotted a lone figure by a crashed pod, burn marks littering his back and a cracked mask sitting beside him in the dirt. One of his arms was twisted at an awkward angle, and he seemed to be examining one of the damaged pieces of the pod when he suddenly craned his neck and stared in Hux's direction.

He didn't speak, but he could hear his voice loud and clear.

"Come find me."

Then, Hux jolted awake, gasping for air as he was met once again with the suffocating walls of his quarters. Throwing the thin sheets off of his bare form, he practically leapt from the bed and made a grab for his data pad, sending out a message to initiate a rescue mission for the lost Kylo Ren.


	7. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is tbh

"This is stupid." Hux sighed as Ren set up an ouija board on his mother's dining room table, Phasma placing several candles around the dimly lit room.

His parents were out of town for a business trip, and the last thing he felt like doing was pretending he had any faith in Kylo Ren's "psychic powers." But regardless of what he wanted, all of his friends had barged into his house earlier that evening, declaring they wouldn't leave him sitting at home alone during the entirety of fall break. Each of them had brought over their own snacks and games to busy themselves with, and they had rolled out their sleeping bags across his living room floor. Hux had no choice in the matter then, and he certainly didn't have one now, no matter how vehemently he protested against everything, including Ren's interest in ouija boarding.

Rey craned her neck so that she was looking at Hux, who stood behind her, a wide grin stretching across her face, "Don't be such a party pooper, red. What? Are you scared?"

"No," Hux snapped, "I just don't have a desire to have my house infested with demons."

"Oh, so you do believe?" Ren teased, placing the planchette on the center of the board, his attention briefly reverting back over to Phasma, who had picked up a lighter, "You can go ahead and start lighting the rest of the candles."

"I don't, but even then, it's still a stupid idea..." Hux's voice trailed off as he watched Ren slip off his gray hoodie over his head, catching a glimpse of the pale skin just above his waistline.

"Yeah, well, you'll be a believer after tonight. I guarantee it." Ren replied, oblivious to Hux's wandering eyes as he straightened out his white t-shirt.

Rey smirked, jabbing Hux in the side, well aware of her friend's crush on her cousin, and Phasma also smiled knowingly from across the room as she lit the candles, winking at the two of them. Blushing fervently, Hux shot a glare over at Mitaka, who looked back at him apologetically, having been the one to tell the two girls the secret he had confided in him over the summer holiday.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Ren announced as he hung his hoodie on the back of his chair, "Everyone, gather 'round."

Hux took a seat between Mitaka and Ren while Rey stayed put beside Mitaka, Phasma taking the last seat between the two cousins. They all sat quietly, awaiting further instructions from Ren.

"Join hands." Ren commanded, taking both Hux's and Phasma's hands. 

Hux felt his heart leap into his throat as soon as Ren grabbed his hand, quick to distract himself by snatching up Mitaka's. Rey grinned at Hux, raising her eyebrows suggestively alongside Phasma, whose lips curled upward into a mischievous grin. He glared at the two of them but said nothing, fearing that Ren might catch on to the unspoken conversation. Ren glanced between them curiously but otherwise remained oblivious.

"We have to call the spirits here before we can communicate with them." He told them, closing his eyes, "Close your eyes, so we can begin."

Everyone obeyed with the exception of Hux, who stared skeptically at Ren until he felt the other boy squeeze his hand harshly as if he had expected Hux to do as much to begin with. Once Hux finally closed his eyes, Ren began his incantation without missing a beat.

"In the name of God, please protect us from the forces of evil during this session. Let there be nothing but light surrounding this board and its participants and let us only communicate with powers and entities of light. Protect us, protect this house, the people in this house, and let there only be light and nothing but light. Amen."

A strange calm seemed to settle over the atmosphere as Ren finished the prayer and exhaled a relaxed sigh, his voice coming out in a low whisper, "You guys can open your eyes now, but stay seated and keep holding hands or else the link will be broken."

Almost simultaneously, everyone opened their eyes, though Ren kept his shut for a while longer. 

"Is there someone with us?" He asked aloud once he finally opened his eyes, his dark irises shiny with the dull glow of the candles. 

There was a long pause until each candle seemed to flicker around them—once, twice, three times. Then, the planchette at the center of the board began to move slowly on its own, gliding over to the corner with the word "yes." The teens all wore matching expressions of disbelief with the exception of Rey and Ren, who had often confessed prior to this moment that they had communed with the dead successfully—of course, nobody took them seriously until now. 

Hux, in particular, couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he had seen it. He had watched Kylo set it up, and he knew there was no way he could have rigged it to make the planchette move completely on its own accord. When his cat, Millicent, strode by lazily, her body became tense and rigid as she glanced into the dining room, and she darted away from them as fast as she could—something very out of the ordinary for the small creature, who probably hadn't ran in years. This only confirmed that what he was witnessing was real.

"I sense a powerful energy in the room with us. Spirit, is that you?"

The planchette stirred slightly but then returned to the "yes," confirming Ren's theory.

"What is your name?"

It slowly moved to the opposite side of the board—to the "no."

"Seems it doesn't want to tell us." Ren murmured, brows furrowed as he closed his eyes again for a brief moment, "Do you mean us harm?"

When Ren opened his eyes again, the planchette moved ever-so-slightly and then slid back onto the "no" as it had done before on the other side. He seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief because of this.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly, the room eerily silent as each of the teens held their breath and awaited another response, the flames of the candles flickering with every passing second.

The planchette slowly began to move again, but this time it slid towards the letters, the first one being an "H." Hux felt Ren's hand tighten around his, watching with silent horror as the piece slid to the next letter—a "U." A candle went out as it slid to the last—an "X."

A sudden wave of nausea overcame Hux as he fell forward, his head hitting the table with a harsh thud that made Mitaka and the others jump. Wide, concerned eyes gazed at him before flickering back over to Ren with unspoken questions, a slight panic settling over the room when they were met with an all-too-serious expression on his face. 

His voice bellowed loudly through the room, his hands never leaving Hux's or Phasma's, "Thank you for the wisdom and insight you have granted us. Thank you for answering our questions through the beings and angels of light. God, protect this house and the people who have been here during our stay in your realm. In the name of the light, we say thank you and we bid farewell through this board. Amen."

Ren released his friends' hands and pressed two fingers against the planchette, circling it around the board three times before sliding it down to the "goodbye." Just as he did so, every candle in the room flickered out and they were all immersed in darkness. 

"Turn on the lights." Ren commanded, the sound of someone shuffling about following suit as Rey blindly moved through the dark and felt around for the switch. 

Everyone blinked rapidly once they were met with the bright lights emitting from the chandelier, Ren immediately turning his attention to Hux, whose head still lay motionless on the hard wood of the tabletop. Gently, he peeled Hux away from it, inspecting his head for any bumps or bruises, satisfied when he surprisingly found none.

"Hux...?" He lightly slapped his friend's cheek, letting out a sigh of relief once the other boy's eyes slowly fluttered open, "You okay...?"

Hux blinked a few times, a confused look on his face, "What happened...?"

"Looks like you fainted. That can happen when your body is overwhelmed with a spiritual presence."

The redhead rubbed at his eyes, blinking again to adjust his eyes to the light. He tried to stand but nearly stumbled as he did so, Ren catching him before he could fall.

"Need to lay down..." He mumbled weakly in Ren's arms.

The others looked at him, concerned, and Rey motioned for her cousin to lift him, "Why don't you take him to his room? He looks really sick..."

"I think that's a good idea." Ren replied, his brows knitted together with concern as he hooked an arm under Hux's knees and lifted him bridal style, "Do you guys mind cleaning up?"

"We got it, just make sure he's okay. I wouldn't want to call his parents and make up some lame excuse as to what happened."

Ren strode out of the room into the dark empty hallway, Hux's arms wrapped loosely around his neck. A pair of bright eyes stared up at him in the darkness, and he barely could make out the outline of a cat beneath the window, careful to avoid treading over her tail as he passed by. Once he reached Hux's bedroom, he walked the short distance to his bed and laid him down gently, letting out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly pulled down with him.

"Hux...?" He hovered over the other boy awkwardly, the redhead's arms still wound around his neck and holding him in place.

"He loves you, you know." Hux spoke in a low voice, his eyes a dark, unnatural color.

"Shit... I knew something was wrong with you." Ren hissed, shooting a glare down at the other teen, "I would have thought you'd be the last person to get possessed."

"He would have been, had I been an ordinary spirit." He chuckled darkly, "I'll only be a moment."

"Who are you? Why wouldn't you tell us your name?"

"I have no name." He snapped, pushing Ren back so that he could crawl on top of him, "I'm no spirit. I'm simply a cloud of energy your friend spat out into the universe one evening."

"Emotional energy?" Ren peered up into Hux's face disbelievingly, turning his head away when he drew closer.

The possessed teen planted kiss after kiss on Ren's neck until he pushed him away, blushing furiously as he did so.

"Precisely," Hux whispered, frowning when Ren's large hands held him firmly by the shoulders, keeping a bit of distance between them, "It's so hard to be a gay teenager when you have to worry about your own friends outing you, or one of your best friends stealing your crush away from you. It's only natural a negative cloud of pent up emotions would form after keeping it bottled up for so long."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about, Kylo Ren?" He hissed, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. It's hard being an entity for someone with so much pride, you know. He's too stubborn to tell you how he feels, but as soon as another boy shows interest, he suddenly becomes possessive."

"The worst part," He began again, pushing Ren's hands away so he could lean in closer and whisper in his ear, "is that you're both idiots. You find every excuse to get under his skin and to touch him. But why make excuses when you can just do it?"

As if to emphasize his point, he grabbed one of Ren's hands and slid it under his shirt—higher, higher, until he felt his fingers brush against his nipple. Ren snatched his hand away, his voice coming out a bit high-pitched and uneven, "You need to leave. Give Hux control of his body, and leave. Please."

"Very well, but just know, if this issue between you two isn't solved, I will be back eventually."

And with that being said, Hux's body suddenly collapsed on top of Ren's, the two boys letting out pained groans.

Hux let out a cough, feeling drained and exhausted as the extra source of energy left his body. As he sat up, his cheeks burned red once he looked down at Ren, whose hips he had been straddling. Ren looked equally as flustered, his pants painfully tight around his groin.

"And this is why I hate playing with your stupid ouija board."


	8. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally porn bc it's in the middle of the night and I'm a hormonal teenager, so if you hate the sexy times, pls don't read.
> 
> Avert your eyes or tread at your own risk.

Hux felt like an old pervert around Kylo Ren. Especially now, while he sat across from him, shamelessly observing as the younger man sucked on a dick-shaped lollipop of all things.

He squirmed uncomfortably behind his desk, watching the way Ren's attentive tongue swirled around the strawberry-flavored tip, wishing that same tongue could attend to the need that made his pants feel like a prison. He couldn't concentrate on his work in the slightest, feeling the way his cock twitched as Kylo practically deep-throated the hard candy in front of him. The situation was only made that much worse when Kylo would let the occasional moan slip, dark eyes flickering up to look at Hux "obliviously."

"Do you mind?" Hux muttered when the other man made a particularly erotic noise, unable to tear his eyes away as the knight slowly pulled the lollipop out from in between his lips with an emphasized pop.

"Am I distracting you, general?" He smirked arrogantly, leaning across the desk to shove the candy dick in the redhead's flushed face, "Wanna lick?"

"You're disgusting." Hux scoffed, slapping Kylo's hand away.

"Who's more disgusting? The man sucking the candy dick or the man getting hard from watching me do it?" 

He stood then, circling around the desk until he stood beside Hux. He took the general's chin between his fingers and lifted his head, pressing the lollipop to his lips, "Suck it."

And, he did—starting off with a tentative lick before taking it between his lips inch-by-inch, Kylo biting his lip as he watched him. He let his hand trail down the redhead's chin—down to his neck and further, until he had to get on his knees to reach even further down. Hux took the lollipop from Kylo's hand, still sucking on it and letting the occasional moan slip past just as the knight had done earlier. Spinning the chair so that Hux was facing him, Kylo sat in between the general's knees and made haste undoing his pants, glancing up at the other man as he pulled his cock out and delivered a few tentative strokes. 

Hux let out a pleasured gasp, grabbing Kylo by the hair with his free hand and pushing his face towards his cock, whispering mockingly, "Suck it."

Surprisingly, Kylo obeyed, pressing his lips against the tip before taking it slowly into his mouth, bobbing his head at a steady pace and pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth until he was deep-throating it. Hux pulled at the knight's ebony hair roughly as he thrust his hips into his mouth, moaning loudly each time he felt the back of Kylo's throat, the other man's fingertips digging into his thighs as he fucked his mouth.

"Fuck..." Hux breathed, his voice sounding pitchy and uneven, "I'm getting close... Just a little bit more..."

One of Kylo's hands drifted down to touch himself, his own moans sending pleasurable vibrations down the general's shaft. The lollipop now abandoned, Hux dropped it on the floor without a care, his other hand weaving through Ren's dark locks alongside the other.

"Yes..." He let out a sultry moan, "I'm gonna come..."

And he did—down Ren's throat, watching with a crinkled nose as the knight swallowed it all.

"Disgusting..."

"Who's more disgusting? The man sucking the dick or the man coming down his throat?" Kylo smirked, standing up from his place on the ground, still touching himself, "I'll give you a hint. The answer is always you, general."

"If you're here to mock my perversion, I suggest you leave before I do even more unspeakable things, Ren."

"I might just have to come back later to see what those things are."


	9. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts are becoming really shitty and rushed bc I'm so late on them, I'm sorry for the terrible quality ;-;

"I can't believe you're making me go to this. It's not even worth the money." Kylo scoffed, balling up the small pink flyer in his hand and tossing it into the nearby trash bin. 

Ignoring the look of disapproval his friend gave him, he took a long drag from his cigarette and mashed the button on the traffic light, waiting for the sign to change. With a roll of his eyes, Hux snatched the cigarette from Kylo's hand, taking a drag himself and puffing the smoke in his friend's direction, smirking at the annoyed expression on the other teen's face.

"Everyone's going," The redhead told him, watching the signal as it changed, "It will look bad if I don't. I have a reputation, unlike you."

"Doesn't make it any less lame." Kylo retorted, wrapping an arm around Hux's waist as they crossed the street, "And believe it or not, Princess, I do have a reputation to uphold that doesn't include going to some lame haunted house with your asshole friends."

Hux let out an irritated huff, tossing their cigarette on the ground to crush it with his boot, "It's whatever, but if you want to miss out on an opportunity to have me cling to you and possibly make out in your car afterwards, that's your problem."

"Fine. I'll go." Kylo said after a few silent moments of walking, smirking once he saw the triumphant smile on the other boy's face, "But only if that 'possibly' is turned into a 'definitely.'"

"As long as you park somewhere private."

"Got yourself a deal, Huxley."

"Don't call me that."

They walked in silence again, passing by various pawn shops and antique stores on their way, the autumn breeze whipping at their hair. A dark-headed girl with a belly-button ring in a too-tight denim skirt passed by, and Kylo's eyes followed her, making Hux scoff. Kylo grinned, giving the other boy a smug look.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Maybe."

Hux stopped beside him, Kylo turning to look at him curiously. He cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding the gaze of the other teen.

"What are we?"

Kylo seemed to ponder the question for a bit, kicking some pebbles on the pavement with the tip of his shoe, hazel eyes occasionally flickering back up to meet blue-green ones.

"What do you want to be?" He asked, his voice quiet, "I mean, we always hang out now. You practically own my old leather jacket."

"I don't know. My friends have been saying—." 

Kylo gave a frustrated groan, "Fuck your friends. They don't like me, I get it, but do you?"

Hux stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. The other boy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Forget it. I'll go to the stupid haunted house, but the second one of those assholes says something that bothers me, I'm out."

With that being said, Kylo spun around on his heel and walked in the opposite direction, shoving past two boys on his way. Hux watched him go until he rounded a corner and disappeared, feeling a strange pain in his chest as he went. He hugged Kylo's jacket tighter around his body before turning and walking in the direction of his house.

Later that evening, Kylo's car parked on the curb a little ways down from his house, and Hux crawled out of his bedroom window, walking the short distance there. When he slipped into the passenger seat, Kylo turned down the radio and turned to look at him, his eyes resembling a kicked puppy's. 

"I'm sorry... about earlier." He muttered, "I just..."

"You don't have to apologize." Hux cut him off, "Let's just... forget it, okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, okay." Kylo turned to face the road again, turning the radio back up and flooding the car with the sound of some Mötley Crüe song.

The drive was silent, the only sounds being that of the engine and the radio until they parked on a gravel lot. A long line of people circled around a warehouse decorated with skeletons and fake blood, a few booths set up in the field beside it. Many people were dressed in costumes—some fairies, some killers, some ghosts, some zombies, the typical costumes found in the only local Halloween store in town. Hux saw his friends huddling around a hot chocolate stand but made no move to get out of the car, instead turning his attention to Kylo as he cut the engine. 

"Ready?" Kylo asked, quirking up a curious eyebrow when he realized Hux was staring at him.

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

Without warning, Hux grabbed Kylo's face and pulled him in for a kiss, a muffled gasp of surprise caught between their lips. When he pulled away, Kylo looked at him, confused.

"Consider that a bonus for still coming." Hux told him, his cheeks dusted a slight pink, though Kylo couldn't see it in the dark, "And also consider this our first date."

"But what about—?"

"Fuck my friends. I like you... but if I catch you looking at another girl or boy like you did earlier today, I will kick your ass, Ren."

Kylo smirked, "Got yourself a deal, Huxley."


	10. Gothic Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing really gothic about this is the fact that it's a vampire AU, there's death, and a bit of romance... Well, actually, guess that is pretty gothic.
> 
> Warning: a little gory? major character death

"Someone looks like they had a good time," Kylo commented when his lover walked through the door, noting the large blood stain stretching from his neck to his thighs, "Might wanna take those off before I'm tempted. How did you manage to make it back without being noticed?"

"How do you think?" Hux muttered, slipping off his sweatshirt and tossing it into a random corner, "By killing everyone."

Hux plopped onto the bed, his back hitting the comforter as he undid his pants and slid them off. His pale skin was littered with remnants of blood from where it had soaked through his clothes, and he felt Kylo eyeing him intently. With an exasperated sigh, he motioned for the other man to come closer, not at all surprised when he crawled on top of him almost immediately and straddled his hips. Hux bit his lip as Kylo drew closer, leaning down to lick the blood off of him, his tongue drifting lower and lower—swirling around a nipple teasingly before going further, his large body soon moving to sit between his thighs. Just as he was about to lap up the blood around his hips, there was a ringing at the door, and both men groaned, annoyed.

"It's in the middle of the night. Who the hell is awake at this hour besides us?"

"It's October, maybe it's a trick or treating vampire."

"Fuck off."

Hux pushed his lover off of him, hopping up from the bed to walk the short distance to the door. Looking through the peephole, he looked back at Kylo with raised eyebrows, "It's Phas."

"What? Why would she come here?"

"I don't know."

"Hux, Ren, open up, please." Phasma spoke from the other side of the door, her voice sounding urgent.

Without hesitation, Hux did as she asked, eyes widening when they landed on the bloody mess that was the other vampire's stomach, a wooden stake driven through her abdomen.

"What the hell happened to you?" He ushered Phasma inside, Kylo immediately jumping up to grab a chair from the nearby table.

Hux glanced outside the door before slamming it shut and locking it tight, his attention returning to Phasma, who was bleeding profusely.

"The occultists turned traitor. They tried to kill me." She spluttered frantically, choking up on some blood before spitting it out as Kylo ripped the stake out and examined the wound, satisfied when he saw the damaged tissue and organs slowly begin to regenerate, "I managed to escape because the one who managed to corner me panicked and drove the stake too low, but Mitaka... Mitaka wasn't so lucky."

"What happened?" Kylo asked, his voice low and fearful.

"They... They took his head." She croaked, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she began to cry, "They took it... And they threw it in a fire."

"Christ..." Hux murmured, running a stressed hand through his mussed up ginger hair, "We've had a deal with the occultists for centuries. Why would they attack us now?"

"Because now they can." Phasma spat, "Because now we're weak, and now they want to be in control of us. They held down Mitaka like one of those damn mutts they worship, and they tried to do the same to me! And now Mitaka is dead!"

"Calm down, Phas..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! What if that had been Kylo, Hux? How would you feel then?"

Hux was silent for a moment then, his normally blue-green eyes flickering to a blood-red, "I would kill them. And I will."

"Tomorrow night," he began, his voice harsh and menacing, "they will be punished. It might require calling in a few favors, but I'll have one of the mutts give us the information we need, and we'll take one of the higher ups as a warning. Drain him of his blood, hang him on a cross, that sort of thing, to get the message across and to get even."

"How are you going to get a mutt to work with us?"

"Simple, really. We take from them what they took from us. Capture one. They're loyal to their brothers and sisters. They'll do anything to ensure their safety. Plus, they sleep at night as long as there's no hunting to do."

"Why don't we just slaughter all of the occultists? Problem solved, right?" Kylo spoke up, looking between the two of them.

"I'm more of a diplomat."

"Fuck diplomacy. They killed one of our own and and stabbed Phas. We are way past negotiation." 

"Well, I can't just kill all of them. I'd end up like Mitaka if Snoke found out. Do you really want that?"

"...No."

Hux turned his attention back to Phasma, his eyes reverting back to their natural color, "You may stay here, but you are not to leave without alerting us first. The door remains locked at all times, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad we're all in agreement now. Ren, I need to speak with you." He motioned for Kylo to follow him to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Kylo asked once they were away from Phasma, giving the other man a concerned look.

"Why did they take Mitaka's head but only stab Phas with a stake, in the wrong spot no less?" 

"I don't know. Maybe she was harder to deal with so they couldn't hold her down long enough?" Kylo paused, eyes widening with realization, "Unless they wanted her alive. To send a message."

"Ding, ding, ding. Such a smart boy I bit. Thank you for not making me regret that decision." 

"But why?"

"There's no way they could have held down a vamp that easily. They had help from either one of our own or a mutt. Phas was too distracted by Mitaka's death to even take notice, but there's definitely no way a couple of humans could have held her down, even for a minute."

"So what do we do?"

"We aren't doing anything. You aren't leaving this apartment until this problem is solved."

"But Hux—."

"No. I won't have you getting killed." He whispered, pushing Kylo's back against the door as he pressed his body against his, "Who else will I spend an eternity with?"

Kylo remembered the kiss that followed that well, so well that it burned his lips just thinking about it. They were always supposed to spend an eternity together. That was why he had let Hux bite him centuries ago, why he hadn't minded adjusting to the cruel lifestyle of a vampire. But now, as he watched the men in cloaks sever the head from his lover's body, hearing the way Hux had choked on blood the second his jugular was cut and the crack of his spinal chord as the axe touched bone, he realized even eternity could be cut short. He hadn't even realized he had been screaming while he had been watching, tears he hadn't cried in over a hundred years flowing like streams down his cheeks. 

"Kill me... Please..." Kylo croaked, incoherent sobs spluttering past his lips when Hux's head was dropped in front of him, the unnaturally red eyes wide and terrified.

The cult leader pulled the hood of her cloak down, exposing the face of a younger woman with blue eyes and brown hair—a mutt, a young, powerful one. She crouched down before him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, drawing it away when he flinched from the touch.

"We are very distant relatives, so much so that I could barely recognize you at first. The son of my great, great, great aunt. I'm sure it was difficult back in your time period—being different, gay. You thought your little friend could save you from the hands of God, but you were wrong. Your mother rolls in her grave, knowing you'll go to hell no matter how hard you try to escape it, Benjamin Solo-Organa."

"Just... Kill me... Please... Let me see him, let me see him, let me see him again... Please..." His voice was weak, almost inaudible as he cried, his fingertips brushing through the strands of red hair on the head sitting in his lap.

"Let him be for a while. Snoke will want to deliver this one himself." She told the other cloaked figures surrounding them, taking a sympathetic glance at Kylo before standing from her spot and leaving the room, the others following close behind.

"Isn't it crazy...?" He whispered, sobbing hysterically, "How you always look so pretty covered in blood..."

"I didn't mind watching everyone die as long as it wasn't you..." He cradled the head in his arms, rocking slowly back and forth with it, "You said an eternity... We'd be together... for an eternity..."

"Remember when you used to sing in Gaelic? I do... I know some of the words... You taught me them... In the days when I was still human... I remember all of it..."

He began to sing quietly, barely able to hit the notes in his hysteria as he ran his fingers through the red hair of his beloved's head:

"Coisich, a rùin, hù il oro...

Cum do ghealdadh rium, o hi ibh o..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two verses at the end are from an old Gaelic folk song that I think is called "Come on, my love." The words roughly translate to:
> 
> "Come on, my love,
> 
> Keep your promise to me"


	11. Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little prequel to the last prompt bc I liked it a little bit too much. And idk why, but I made Kylo German. And this lowkey reflects what happened in the last one but much less dark... Sort of.
> 
> Js, I don't speak German, so if my translations are off, blame Google translate.
> 
> Last prompt took place in modern day, but this one takes place roughly in about the 1690s to the early 1700s, so HUGE time gap there bc they spent centuries together

"Was in der Hölle?" Ben whispered to himself, holding the lantern higher in the night sky as he walked further down the dirt path. 

He caught sight of what appeared to be bright orange hair before he could see the face of a man. Two blue-green eyes stared up at him, wide with surprise, pink lips parted in unvocalized shock. His pretty pale skin was littered with patches of dirt and blood and he sat in the mud, hands bound behind his back against a short wooden post, a crisped skeleton bound on the other side. Something that looked much like liquid silver stained the soil around him with an unnatural grey, a complete circle looped around the two bodies.

"Sir, do you speak English?" Hux asked, leaning forward to get a good look at Ben's face in the dark, his only aid the golden glow of the lantern, "Please tell me you do. My German is rather poor at the moment..."

"I do." Ben spoke warily, eyeing the redhead with caution, "What are you? A witch's son? Is somebody trying to burn you?"

Hux chuckled darkly, tugging at the restraints that kept him there, hissing when he felt the silver staining the rope touch his skin, "I guess you could say that, but I assure you, sir, I am no witch's boy. You have to believe me. Please. If you help me, I can give you anything you want, I swear it in the name of the Lord."

The other man stared at the stranger for a few moments longer, debating on whether or not he should trust him. The blue-green eyes that gazed up at him looked terrified, like a child's, and there was blood dripping down his nose onto his lips.

"Please." Hux began again, sounding much more desperate, "Daylight will arrive in mere hours, and my tormentor will be back to kill me. I need to leave before the sun comes up. Please, sir."

With a defeated sigh, Ben took a few steps forward and set the lantern down beside him as he crouched down outside of the silver circle, his nose crinkling up in disgust due to the stench of burnt flesh from the corpse beside them. He pulled a small knife from the sheathe on his belt and commanded Hux to lean forward some so he could cut the rope easily. The other man obliged immediately, thanking him over and over as Ben sawed at the rope, letting out a triumphant shout once the last piece was cut and his hands were freed. 

"Thank you so much, sir." Hux thanked him again, a wide grin stretching across his face. 

Ben felt his heart leap in his throat at the sight, replacing the knife in its sheathe and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from the other man's face, surprised when he let him. 

"What is your name?" He asked Ben, peering up into his face with a curious look.

"Benjamin Solo-Organa." He answered quietly, "And yourself?"

Hux's eyes seemed to widen with recognition at the name, "The Father's nephew? You must be well-respected. My name is Armitage Hux."

"Armitage Hux? How strange. You share the same name as that monster from children's stories."

"Strange, indeed." Hux replied carefully, "I guess you could say my parents have a strange sense of humor."

A few moments of silence passed while Ben finished cleaning the blood from Hux's face. When he finally pulled the handkerchief away, he stared Hux in the eyes for a moment and swore for a second they were a different color—almost red—but he shook his head, excusing it as an illusion of the dark. He took Hux's hand and pressed the small piece of cloth into his palm, "Keep it. It's yours."

"Such a gentleman." Hux smirked, taking the handkerchief and using it to break the silver circle around him, "I like you."

"And since I like you, I advise you don't walk into this forest at night again. It's not safe, especially not for someone so pretty. If you're ever in danger, call my name. I promise I'll hear you." 

And with that, he stood and walked to the edge of the path, looking back over his shoulder at Ben before disappearing into the forest.

A few weeks later, Ben heard a knock at his window in the middle of the night. Rising from his bed, he lit the candle on his nightstand and cautiously made his way to the window. When he opened the shutters, he was surprised to find Armitage Hux on the other side, even more surprised when he suddenly crawled through the window.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

"People speak of you. Rumors spread. They say you are possessed. Sneaking off in the forest to rendezvous with your redheaded escort." He told him, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"Somebody saw us?"

"Precisely. They say it is an abomination. That they wish to punish you."

"I'm sure it is just rumor. You worry too much, Hux."

"I want you to come with me." 

Ben looked at the other man incredulously, scoffing at the serious expression on his face as he strode back across the room to set his candle down, "Surely, you've gone mad."

"I've not. I fancy you quite a lot, my dear friend. I'll not have you killed."

"Why does it matter to you whether I live or die? I've only known you for a short time." Ben quirked up a curious eyebrow, awaiting the other's response, not surprised when he received none, "I saved you once. I did not ask for anything in return."

"I'm not doing this to get even. I'm doing this because I want to. Please. Come with me."

"There's no need to worry about me, my friend. I will be fine."

"Very well, but just remember, if you're in danger, call my name. I promise I will hear you."

The next time Ben saw Hux, he was the one in restraints, hands bound behind his back as he was forced to stand before a crowd, stripped completely nude. He heard his mother crying from the row of observers that had gathered closest to the small stage, his uncle holding her back as she screamed at the man that knocked Ben onto his knees. The accuser behind him held an old Bible in his hands, his deep voice bellowing through the air as he spoke, "Today, I have the accused Benjamin Solo-Organa laid bare before you as proof of his own treachery. Behold the witch's marks that litter his skin, evidence of his sinful work with the devil."

Leia threw a shoe at the man, Luke's eyes widening with shock as she screamed, "Er war mit diesen Marken geboren! Lass ihn gehen!"

"Take the witch away for questioning! Perhaps she passed her wicked ways to her son!" The accuser shouted angrily, throwing the shoe back down at her.

"No! Please!" Luke protested when they tried to drag his sister away, "She's just upset!"

"Please, let her go!" Kylo shouted after them, struggling to rip free from the ropes, "She has nothing to do with this! If you hurt her, you'll pay!"

"Know your place, faggot." The accuser kicked him to the ground, snarling down at him, "You're the one who will pay. With your life."

The man snatched him up by the hair, the crowd egging him on, "Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch!"

His eyes drifted up to the torture device they had brought on to the stage—the iron chair, a decomposing skeleton with maggots crawling out of its eyes still strapped against the protruding spikes. 

"No, no, no..." He repeated the word like a mantra, the sound of Hux's voice dancing in the back of his mind.

'...If you're in danger, call my name...'

"Hux! Hux!" Ben screamed, the crowd's chanting soon turning into frantic murmuring.

"Did he say Hux?"

"He really does worship the devil..."

"Isn't that the name of a demon in a child's story?"

Ben closed his eyes, screaming Hux's name at the top of his lungs. He heard screaming, and then all was silent. When he opened his eyes again, everyone around him was dead, blood and hearts littering the ground around him and staining the wooden stage a deep red, a figure cloaked in black standing before him, face covered with a veil. The figure bent down and pulled out a knife, cutting the ropes loose from his wrists.

"I told you I would hear..." He whispered, voice soft and gentle as he put the knife back in its sheathe, "I should have made you come with me."

He pulled the shaking form of Ben close, rocking them gently back and forth and running his gloved fingers through the other man's hair, "If you'd like, the offer is still there. I could take you with me, away from here, and we could spend eternity together. No harm would ever come to us. Would you like that?"

Ben nodded, burying his face in Hux's shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come now... Stop crying... I have you..." He cooed, singing softly in his ear to soothe him:

"Dheannain sùgradh ris a nighean duibh...

'Nuair a bhiodh a' sluagh nan codal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for this one is another folk song called Dark-haired Girl. The lyrics I chose roughly translate to:
> 
> I played with the long-haired girl
> 
> When everyone was asleep


	12. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek

Hux smiled warmly at the sight that greeted him when he came home, finding Kylo asleep on the couch with Millicent curled up snugly beside him, one of his large hands holding her close to his chest. Making sure to keep quiet, he crept up beside them, snapping a quick picture of the two of them with his phone, immediately making it his lock screen.

Millicent stretched lazily when Hux moved to stand, her green eyes fluttering open to stare tiredly up at her owner. She made no move to get up but continued staring at Hux, who only stared back at her, unable to erase the giddy expression on his face. When Kylo stirred, he rushed out of the room, wiping the pleased look off of his face when he heard his lover stretch his tired bones and yawn loudly, Millicent's eyes now on him as he moved.

When Kylo came into the kitchen looking disoriented, Millicent was trailing behind him as he slowly made his way to the medicine cabinet to pull out some ibuprofen. Hux ignored it when Millicent hopped up onto the countertop, though he'd normally shoo her back onto the floor, and watched with amused eyes when Kylo reached down to stroke the cat's head, Millicent nuzzling into his palm as he did so, little purrs sounding from her.

"You guys sure are acting buddy-buddy." Hux finally commented, smirking when Kylo turned to look at him with an unimpressed look, "I thought you hated cats."

"I do." He spat, one of his hands holding his head as he more than likely woke with a migraine, "But you know me. I've always had a thing for gingers."

"Well, I'm glad you at least had company while you were sick."

And with that, nothing else was said between them. 

The next day, Hux had the photo of Millicent and Kylo developed and framed, hanging it by the door when he came home that evening and found Kylo had not yet returned. It took three days before Kylo finally noticed the picture, but even when he did and Hux thought he'd demand it be taken down, he said nothing and simply left it there, Millicent trailing close behind him as he marched into the living room and sat in his usual spot on the sofa. The little cat hopped into his lap and curled up on one of his thighs, snuggling close to his abdomen and purring when he began to pet her ginger fur.

Though Kylo swore up and down he was not a cat person, he definitely seemed to make an exception for Hux's prized pet.


	13. Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got to finish the huxloween prompts and I felt like writing some one-shots so you'll just have to deal with this being published in December bc I am garbage

"Are you serious?" Kylo gasped loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Hux, "How have you never carved a jack-o-lantern when your hair is literally the color of a pumpkin? It seems almost blasphemous." 

Hux slapped his hand away, rolling his eyes at his friend, "You're such an idiot, I swear. You act as if it's a big deal."

"That's because it is, Huxley! The spirit of Halloween is looking down at you in disappointment as we speak! Every pumpkin spice latte you've ever had is rolling in its sewer-grave!" Kylo stood from his seat, pacing over to Hux's side of the lunch table and plopping down beside him, across from Phasma, "Plus, my family makes a point of carving them every year."

Hux shrugged his shoulders dismissively, flipping to the next page in his chemistry textbook, "Can't relate."

There was a long silence then. Phasma glared at Kylo from across the table. They both knew Hux's family was never around—his father was always off on business trips and he never knew his real mother. The only one Hux really had to greet him when he got home was his orange tabby cat, Millicent, and while he loved the cat, it still didn't seem to make the house any less empty.

Hesitantly, Kylo placed a hand on Hux's shoulder, "Why don't you come celebrate Halloween with my family? I'd be happy to show you how to carve a pumpkin. I'm actually a world-renowned jack-o-lantern-smith, so it'd be in your best interest, you know." Kylo gave him a playful smirk, hoping Hux would seriously consider his offer.

"Perhaps I could." Hux mused, cheeks slightly flushed, "On one condition."

"What's that?" 

"Never refer to yourself as a jack-o-lantern-smith ever again."

Kylo smiled, "Deal! It's a date then, pumpkin-head."

"Shut up." Hux shoved him, trying desperately to repress the smile he felt twitching at the ends of his lips, "And don't call me that!"


	14. Vampires

When Kylo woke up, it was nearly 11 PM—later than usual.

I wondered briefly what he had been doing the previous night. He had been out all night and barely made it back in time before dawn, which would have been a "tragedy" if he hadn't had about a half hour to spare before the sunrise struck him down. 

Kylo rolled over and yawned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me from across the small apartment, his eyes glowing bright red. There were still dry drops of blood staining his porcelain skin and the thought of his fangs piercing flesh made me shudder. He licked his lips, gazing at me hungrily.

Slowly, he stood from his bed and strode towards me coolly as if he hadn't been as vulnerable as me for the past few hours. He kneeled down in front of me, his red eyes staring into my own blue ones. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk, and I had the urge to slap it off his face.

"What?" I hissed, practically spitting in his face.

"You're still not afraid of me." He mused, reaching a hand out to touch my face. I snapped at him, nearly landing a bite to his hand. This only seemed to make him laugh, which pissed me off. 

"I like you. You're feisty." He chuckled. I squirmed, feeling the ropes around my wrists chafe the raw skin, before retorting, "Then, why don't you untie me, pervert?"

"Because you'd run off." He answered bluntly, sighing before standing up, "Which would be a shame. I've enjoyed having you here the last few days."

"Oh?"

He paced around the small kitchen for a moment, arching an eyebrow when he saw a trace of sunlight peeking in through the curtains. Staring at it blankly, he lifted a finger into the beam of light and hissed when the flesh began to sizzle. Pulling his hand away, he quickly closed the curtains and let out a disappointed sigh.

Spinning around, he gazed at me again, his smirk gone, "It's been less lonely."

A bit stunned, I sat in silence, refusing to meet his gaze. I felt my heart sink a bit once I heard another disappointed sigh escape his lips. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and crossed the room, out of the kitchen and into the main room, plopping down on his bed again.

There was a long silence before I heard him speak again, "Are you hungry?"

My ears perked up at the question, surprised, "What?"

"You haven't eaten since I brought you here. It's been a few days. Thought I'd ask. I know you humans need food to survive or whatever." He wasn't facing me, but I knew his face was flushed.

"What? So suddenly, you're the good guy? Are you trying to give me Stockholm syndromme or something? That might have worked on Belle, but it won't on me." I scoffed, staring at the back of his head expectantly.

There was another pause.

"So, do you or not?" He asked plainly, rolling onto his side to face me.

Almost as if it were answering, my empty stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. I couldn't help but to blush, feeling as if my hunger betrayed my defiance. 

"Thought so." Kylo said with a shit-eating grin, "Lucky for you, I went shopping last night."

He must have seen the confused look on my face because he began to explain himself, stumbling over his words a bit, "My midnight snack yesterday happened to be a convenience store worker, and he had some keys on him, so I just sort of took advantage of the situation. It's not like I show up in cameras, and you know, even vampires need to go shopping. I jsut figured I should pick something up for you since I'm keeping you alive."

As if to prove his point, he picked up the bag he had set beside his bed the previous night, pulling out a few bags of chips, "See? It's not much, but it's something."

"Kylo."

His ears perked up at the mention of his name. I had never said it out loud before, and he was well aware of this fact. His deep crimson eyes seemed to sparkle and grin, as if I had just praised him. Suddenly, he stood, striding back across the room to kneel before me, "Yes?"

"You know... it'd be easier to eat if you untied me." The sparkle in his eyes seemed to diminish as soon as he processed what I had said.

"I can't..." He said quietly, "You'll run. They all do." He seemed panicky, fidgety almost, as he whispered, "If you run, you won't live."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

"I'll feed you," He changed the subject, his spark soon returning as he ripped open a bag of barbecue chips, "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I hope this is okay." He offered a chip to me, poking my lips with it. 

Hesitantly, I leaned forward to take a bite and chewed slowly, staring into his eyes as I did so. I knew I probably looked like a wreck, covered in grime with mussed up hair, yet he seemed so captivated by me, or perhaps intrigued.

"I..." He began to speak but cut himself off short.

"You..." I imitated him, smirking a bit when I saw his brows furrow together. 

"I want to turn you." He said seriously, making my eyes go wide, "Please."

I stared at him, speechless. He seemed different from the heartless captor I had before. I wondered if something happened to him yesterday night, or if he really was trying to make me have Stockholm syndrome. I wasn't sure how to answer, and as I thought it over, I realized it might be my only chance to get out of the situation I was in. He wouldn't let me leave alive as a human, but if he turned me into a vampire, I would have a better chance. However, the very thought of having to live out the rest of my days sucking people dry of their blood felt sickening.

"Please." He said again.

He seemed sad. Desperate. It was strange.

"Please. I don't want to see you hurt."

I felt something inside me break a little. What did he mean? The raw pinkened flesh bound behind me with rope stung. I suddenly felt very tired. For the first time in a while, the pain my body was going through really dunk in. I felt nauseous, and there was a sharp pain in my head. When I tried to move my wrists again, it felt almost as if something were growing where my skin had rubbed off. How long have I been here? I wondered. What day is it again? The room was spinning. I couldn't concentrate.

It was dark.

"Hux?" There was a voice, "Hux?"

I opened my eyes.

"You're awake." Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, "How do you feel?"

I was laying down, staring up at his face. My teeh felt heavy, so I poked at them with my tongue, nearly drawing blood as I slid it across a razor-sharp fang.

"Hux?" Kylo snapped his fingers in front of my face, "I asked how you feel."

"Hungry."


End file.
